Pet
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk & The Undertaker Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

'Pet'

Pairing: Punkertaker

Disclaimer: I own neither CM Punk or The Undertaker.

Summary: Mark seeks to claim himself an award winning 'pedigree.'

Phil slowly walked back to his locker room. Along the way he got a number of, compliments from 'great job' to 'that was one hell of a match.' & a _hell_of a match it was. It was his first ever 'Hell In A Cell' match. However, his opponent was pretty much the damned inventor of the thing. The Deadman had practically thrown him into 'the cell' so many times it's a wonder he didn't have any open wounds. Once he reached his locker room, he slowly slid out of his wrestling gear & headed into the shower. He didn't plan on staying for the rest of the pay-per-view; he just wanted to get back to his hotel room & get a decent night's rest.

Turning the water off, he grabbed his towel & patted himself dry. Wrapping it around his waist, he headed back into the room. He quickly reached into his bag for some fresh apparel. Upon sliding on his 'INDEPENDENT' skully, he stopped. _'Was that there when I first came in?'_He thought, noticing a black box dressed with a purple ribbon on the bench. He picked it up & began untying the ribbon. His brows furrowed as he opened the box revealing the contents: a black, suede material collar. The buckle was gold & hanging on it was a gold charm... The Undertaker's symbol.

Phil's eyes widened as he read the enscription, _'My pet, for all eternity.' _He quickly slid it back into the box & shoved it into his bag. He grabbed his things & headed for the door. He had to get out of there, & get out of there fast. He hopped in his rental & headed for the hotel. When he finally found a suitable parking space, he gathered his bags & dashed inside. He slumped back against the cool metal of the elevator & sighed. He thought back to the black box hidden in his bag. _'My pet for all eternity? What the fuck's that supposed to mean? I'm not his pet, I don't even belong to him! Fuck it, it's nothing... it's nothing at all. I don't need to worry about this.'_

When he closed the door of his room behind him, he dropped his belongings & fell across the bed. He winced in pain as his head made contact with something hard. Looking up he found another black box, with the same purple dressing as the other. Phil cocked a brow as he slowly opened the new box. In it was a long black leash with a golden hook. It was adorned with gold symbols across it, Undertaker symbols. Engraved on the hook was his name, _'Phillip Jack Brooks.' _He shivered & tossed it back into the box, then placing said box onto the nearby dresser. He whined softly as he stared at the box._ 'He's been in my locker room, & now my hotel room... what the fuck? How did he even get in? Did he sweet talk the woman at the desk? Did he threaten her?!'_ These questions amongst others plagued Phil's mind even as he drifted off to sleep.

Taker appeared from the shadows & walked over to where Phil laid. He crouched down staring at the angel's face. _'So peaceful, so pretty,' _he thought. _'I can't wait until I take you home, pet. Then each night before I slumber, & each day when I arise,... I can look into your precious features. Soon my precious, you will belong to me. Soon, you will love the darkness.' _He lightly kissed Phil's cheek & disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: The bold text is Phil's dream]

Phil shifted in his sleep. He was having a hard time relaxing enough anymore to complete what had been a peaceful sleep. The images of the contents of the two black boxes had crept into his head.

**Phil shivered as he looked down at his chained hands & feet. He was covered in a nervous sweat, & welts from where the switch kissed his skin. He tried to hold in his tears as the collar was placed around his neck. He wanted to be careful not to make a sound so that his... master would not punish him anymore for the night. Taker hookd the chain to the loop that connected the leash to the collar. **

**He gave the leash a hard yank & ordered Phil to crawl at his side. Reluctantly, Phil did as he was told, crawling slowly beside the man that towered above him. Biting on his lip ring, he tried to stifle the sobs that were desperate to escape his lips. Taker pulled on the leash a bit more as he felt Phil was moving too slow.**

**"You are not a turtle, Phillip! You can move faster than that.... You will move faster than that. Now move!" Taker's voice bellowed so loud that it echoed against the walls. **

**Phil shook, letting out a loud groan. He shook violently knowing that Taker had heard. He tried to move faster when he was yanked up on his knees by Taker. Fearful olive-green eyes stared up into evil emerald ones. Phil blinked feverishly as The Undertaker continued to glare down at him. **

**"A sound, ... is that what you just made, Phillip? Please tell me that you did not make a sound... **_**without **_**permission."**

**Phil wanted to shake his head 'no,' but he knew that if he lied to Taker he'd be punished severely. It wasn't a chance that he was willing to take. He nodded his head 'yes' & prayed that Taker would have mercy on his defenseless body. He flinched when Taker knelt down, running his thumb over his pierced ear. Taker grinned evilly as the raven-haired jewel shook at his presence.**

**Instead of punishing the punk like he felt he should have, he picked him up & carried him the rest of the way towards their destination. ****The reached a large black door, it was adorned with gold & purple ancient design. Taker ran his fingers through Phil's hair, grinning devilishly before opening the door. When he pushed open the door--**

Phil shook himself awake, afraid to continue in the dream. He looked around the room feverishly. Looking down, he noticed that he was covered in sweat. So much so that the sheets were soaked. He whimpered slightly as he shed the perspired apparel & stepped into the shower. _'He's in my head, ... how is he in my head? Why am I thinking about him? But that dream, that dream, ... it seemed so real! Like it really happened, ... or is going to happen.'_

Phil stayed in the warmth of the shower until the water ran cold. He slowly towled off, stepping back into the hotel room. He put on some fresh clothes & laid down in the other bad, after stripping the previous of the sweat covered sheets. Looking at the clock, it read 3:30AM. He stared at it until his eyes finally fell heavy enough for him to close them.

Taker laid in his bed wide awake, smiling to himself. _'You may rest, my pet. We shall continue this soon. Sweet dreams, ... for now.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Phil walked hurriedly down the halls of the arena. Every small sound he heard made him stop & look towards the direction it came from. His roller bag handle slipped from his hands a few times along the way to his locker room, as his palms were raining sweat._ 'Get it together, Phil,'_ he chastised himself. _'Pull your head out of your ass. Nothings happened, nothings going to happen. ... It's all a joke, nothing to be concerned about.'_

"Hey Phil," a voice came from behind. Phil nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to come face to face with John Hennigan. He breathed a sigh of relief, placing his hand over his chest at the sight of the brown-haired male.

"Dude you OK? I didn't mean to scare you like that," John chuckled.

Phil sighed, "yea, I'm good. I guess I'm just a little on edge tonight, I guess."

"Your match with Mark?" John cocked his brow.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You know, your match with Mark tonight during the house show."

"I don't have a match with him tonight!" Phil gasped, fear creeping his voice.

"Uh yea, you do. Vince just added it for the line-up tonight. He had a small meeting with some of us who got here extra early," John stated.

"Wow, get the fuck out of here. I definitely wasn't expecting that news. OK, thanks man," Phil waved to his friend as he turned back towards his destination.

"Doesn't seem like he really liked that news, does it?" Taker asked coming from around the corner.

"Not at all..., Master, if I may inquire, please?" John asked looking up to the elder man as he nodded.

"What is it about Phil that makes you long for him? I mean, he's just some punk rock kid with loose clothes & greasy hair. He's nothing like myself or Drew. He's nothing like Nick either for that matter."

Taker smirked, pulling John close & running his fingers through the lustrous locks. "You're right, my pet. He nothing like any of you. However, he is like someone else."

"That being?"

"He's more like, well, _me_."

"No way!" John huffed. "He's nowhere near on your level. How can he--" John was hushed when Taker placed his hand over his mouth, glaring down at him.

"Phillip is like me more than you, or even he, knows. But I will soon show him." Taker smirked, leaning down to kiss John's temple.

"OK, master. You know I will help if you want me to. I'll do anything you need me to," John said batting his long lashes.

"Good, because there is something that I need you to do for me," Taker grinned.

"Ooooh, really? What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me," John said bouncing up in down.

At that moment, Taker leaned & whispered something in John's ear. Pulling back, he caught the sadistic grin on John's face.

"Your wish is my command, master."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil grumbled heading back to his locker room. His latest match with Taker had taken its toll on his body completely. The way he felt now was far worse than 'Hell In A Cell'; the odd thing being that this time, there was no cell._ 'I think he just likes beating on me, ... & touching me,' _Phil said to himself. He noted that during the match there were several occasions where he felt Taker's hands slightly caress his ass & groin areas; not to mention the nuzzle of his groin by Taker's nose as he was tomb stoned.

Upon opening the door to his locker room, he saw John sitting on the bench with a wide grin on his face. Normally Phil was happy to see his friend, but he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with his being there. Phil always kept his door locked when he wasn't in the room, so he couldn't comprehend how the younger man had gotten in.

"Hi Punker-face!" He said happily.

"H-Hey John. Um, not to be rude & all; but how did you get in here?" Phil inquired.

"Oh, I have my ways. Don't worry, it's no biggie." John waved his hand.

"Actually, it kind of i--"

"I have a present for you, Punker-face. Wanna see it?"

"Uh, yea, I guess so? Why would you get me a present? My birthday isn't until the end of the month," Phil asked scratching his head.

"Oh, _I_ didn't get you anything. This present I have for you is from someone special," John's eyes darkened as an evil grin spread across his face. Phil didn't miss it.

"You know, I'm not really in the spirit for gifts right now but--"

Phil was cut off when John slammed him into the back of the door. Instinct took over & Phil attempted to retaliate against Hennigan, but he found that he couldn't. He looked down to see that his wrists were both handcuffed behind his back on the door handle. He stared at the wide-eyed as his brain was trying to process where they'd come from. Before he knew it, John had advanced on him; pinning him against the wall.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?! How the hell did I get handcu--"

"Master has taught me many tricks, Phillip," John smirked.

"Master? Did you just say--" Phil stopped himself short, feeling the color drain from his skin. _'He couldn't mean... NO! NO! NO! He can't mean... Mark. Can he? Please! NO! Oh God NO!'_

"Awww, what the matter Punker-face? You aren't scared are you?... Not you 'Mr. Straight-Edge, & I'm better than you...'" John teased.

"I'm not--"

"Yes you are. You're terrified... as you should be. Master has given me some very specific guidelines on how to deal with you. & as much as I like you Punker-face; I love my master more," he smiled devilishly as he punched Phil in the gut. He giggled as the raven-haired man slouched down against the door, unable to hold on to the abused area.

He reached into his pocket a black dagger; it's shape molded as Taker's trademark symbol. Phil's eyes widened in horror as John leaned over him. He tried using his educated feet to push Hennigan away from him, but John only laughed as he grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head back so that their eyes met. Phil began to hyperventilate as John teased his neck with the dagger.

"John..."

"Sshh, Punker-face. It will only hurt just a little bit," John whispered.

"John, please! Please don't hurt me, please. I don't deserve this!" Phil cried.

"Maybe you don't. But what master wants, master gets. & unfortunately for you; _you're_ what he wants. & I'll do whatever I can to help him get you. Just like I'm about to do now."

"What are you doing?!" Phil screamed as he felt the dagger pierce his neck, drawing blood.

"I'm marking you, silly face. That way everyone in the locker room will know that you are not to be tampered with. We can't have someone else trying to taint you while master's trying to make you his, now can we?"

"What do you mean, taint me?" Phil whined as John continued cutting into his neck.

"Well, aren't you a virgin, Phil?" John asked, stopping the dagger mid-cut to stare at Phil.

"Y-Yes. Why the fuck does that matter?!" Phil asked trying to move his head, but John's grip was too tight on him.

"& that's how we plan to keep you. That is, until he officially makes you his," John laughed evilly as placed the dagger in his pocket. He un-cuffed Phil from the door & smiled when the other man immediately grabbed for his abused neck. Picking him up, John carried Phil over to the small couch in the corner of the room. Pulling a small first-aid kit from his other pocket, he tended to Phil's wound.

"Why are you doing that?" Phil groaned.

"Well, we can't have that getting infected. Plus, master wouldn't be pleased if it did," John responded.

After he tended to the wound & bandaged it. John kissed Phil's forehead & left the room.

"See ya later, Punker-face! Smooches."

Phil laid there for a few minutes before getting up & going in to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he slowly pulled back the dressing covering his wound. When he saw his neck, he almost broke down & cried. _'Fuck! Why me?! I don't want this. I didn't ask for it! Why? Why? Why?!' _Phil slammed his fists on the sink, glaring into the mirror; glaring at _it_.

He had been marked. The huge scar on his neck, stared back at him in the mirror... taunting him. John had carved Taker's symbol into the side of his neck. He knew now that he was totally fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm tears rolled down Phil's face as he tried cleaning over the wound. It'd been a week since John scratched the scar into his skin, but the pain was still there. Stepping out of the shower, Phil toweled off & threw on a t-shirt. Laying in his bed, he looked out on the city of Chicago, his home. He was so glad to be home. He was glad to be away from John, whom he'd refused to even so much as look at since the incident. More important, he was glad to be away from The Undertaker.

Each night within the last week after the marking, Phil had been having horrible nightmares. Each dream more horrible than the last. That whole week on the road he hadn't been able to close his eyes without seeing the face of the deadman. He haunted Phil's thoughts throughout the night, & haunted him with his actual presence throughout the day. Phil winced a bit as he closed his eyes, the pain from being restless apparent. He was just glad that he'd finally be getting a good night's sleep. Or so he thought...

**Phil looked worriedly at the chains that bound his feet to the bed. He desperately pulled at them trying to free himself from the bed, but nothing budged; he was stuck. His head snapped around suddenly as he heard the door open & close quickly. He shook visibly as The Undertaker's form crossed into the light. He was dressed in black dress slacks & a black wife-beater. Each article of clothing clinging to, & defining, his muscular form. **

**Phil pretended not to notice, but Taker had already seen the look that crossed the punk's eyes for that moment. Grinning, he walked over to the bed. He crawled up from the foot until he was nose to nose with Phil. Phil froze at the closeness, he didn't want The Undertaker to be this close to him; it frightened him more than words could express. **

**He whimpered softly as he felt Taker's tongue lick at the marking on his neck. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Taker enjoying the taste of him. His eyes popped back open when he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. He tried to block himself from leaning back, but Taker only grabbed his arms from under him & pushed him down to the bed with his own body weight. Phil began to panic as green orbs glared down into his own. **

**"What's the matter my pet? Are you unsure of yourself? ... You shouldn't be, no matter how hard you're trying to fight; you want this. I can feel it now, as you tremble underneath me. You want me to control you, to dominate you, to fuck you, ... hmm, maybe even to love you. Is that not what you want Phil, ... my pet?"**

**"N-No," Phil choked out.**

**"Ahh, pet, I'm disappointed in you. You're lying to me, & I don't like being lied to. You know happens to my pets that lie to me?"**

**Phil's eyed widened in fear.**

**"That's right, Phillip, ... they get punished."**

**Phil whimpered as the chains on his feet were undone. He tried to scoot away, but Taker's grip was too tight on him. The glare in the older man's eyes sent a chill down Phil's spine. **

**"Please, please, Taker... don't hurt me please, I'm so sorry, please," Phil begged.**

**"Now Phillip, what kind of master would I be if I didn't punish you for your mistakes? You have to learn my pet, you have to learn." **

**"Nooo, please. I'll be good. I'll be good, I promise! I don't want you to hurt me, please don't!" Phil cried, the tears rushing down his face like a race to his chin. **

**"Ahh, Phillip, you're so precious when you're begging. You know what? I think I'd like to see you do that again, ... but in a different way." **

**Phil looked at Taker confused. **

**"Beg me to take you."**

**"W-what?"**

**"Beg me to take you. Beg me to deflower that tight little virgin tunnel of yours. You know you want me to."**

**"Taker, please, I don--"**

**"Ah ah ah," Taker taunted swinging his finger from side to side, "that's not the kind of begging I asked you for."**

**Phil looked down to the bed. He didn't want to beg Taker to fuck him. Having never been with a guy before, he knew he wasn't ready for that. But at the same time he didn't want whatever punishment Taker was thinking if dishing out on him. He cried into his hands thinking of the latter. **

**"Phillip?"**

**"I can't!" He blurted out. "... I'm... I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry, I can't."**

**"Then you must take your punishment," Taker said flipping Phil down on his stomach. He grabbed the chains that were once attached to Phil's ankles & clamped them to his hands. Phil struggled against the restraints as he felt his bottoms being pulled from him. **

**"Taker!...Please! Don't do this to me. I didn't do anything!"**

**"Of course you did, pet,... you made me fall for you. That sex appeal you have..., it's kind of like a gift, ... or maybe a curse isn't it?"**

**"Taker..."**

**"You're just so damned irresistible. I can't seem to push you from my thoughts. It's almost as if you're silently calling me to do this to you. Well, isn't that just delightful?"**

**Phil just cried as he felt Taker bring his belt down over his bare skin. Taker brought the belt down before taking the chains off & flipping Phil back on to his back. He stared angrily at the man above him. More than ready to lean up & attack his offender, Phil decided against it when he saw the look in Taker's eyes. It was a look to say, 'I know what you're thinking, & you'd better not.'**

**"Now, are you going to give me that ass yet? Or am I going to have to take it from you my pet? I'm really not feeling like getting rough with you tonight, doll, but if I have to; then I will."**

**That caused a huge amount of fear to rise inside of Phil. "...Taker..." he whined, "I don't want it to hurt. Please don't make it hurt," he begged.**

**"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends on how well you behave throughout the process," Taker smirked. **

**Taker leaned down to kiss Phil & ---**

Phil shot up from his nightmare. He looked at the clock & then to the window. He shivered feeling cold from the sweat that covered his skin. The same as it had been every night since Taker started messing with his mind. _'For fuck's sake, I'm at home! I'm away from him. How is he still haunting me like this?'_

Back in Texas, the deadman smiled to himself. Yet he was a bit disappointed that his visual hadn't carried all the way through to Phil._ 'Oh well,' _he thought. _'There's always tomorrow night.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Phil shivered realizing that the water draining from teh shower head had gone cold. He quickly turned the nob & grabbed his towel. He shook more violently has the cool air kissed his skin, causing him to dry himself off faster.

Phil had been on edge the last couple of days. Here he was at home, in Chicago, on a vacation; & yet, the Undertaker still had complete control over him. He also knew that 'Taker was also taking time off due to an injury he'd gotten during their match at the last house show they competed in. On the receiving end of a 'go to sleep,' Taker had _accidentally _let his hand slip down to ghost across Phil's groin area. This startled the younger man causing him to improperly drop him to the canvas; which resulted in a hip injury for Taker.

Phil was shaken from his thoughts when his cell phone buzzed. Wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped into his bedroom searching for his sidekick. He'd expected to get a text message from either Joe, or Scotty, since they all were supposed to get together later on that night. But when he looked at his phone, he nearly dropped it in horror.

_'My pet, it's been too long. I must have you... & tonight, I shall. Tonight, I make you MINE.'_

Phil put the phone down on the dresser. He ran downstairs, checking to make sure that every window & door was locked. When he'd finally secured every possible entrance there was, he on the couch in the middle of the living room with his knees against his chest. Even though it was the middle of the day, inside Phil's condo it looked like night had fallen. Beads of sweat left trails on his fevered skin as he began to rock himself back & forth. He felt like he should drop to his knees & pray, but with all the years he hadn't followed any religion; he figured that no one would hear his pleas.

**********

Phil watched the clock intently. It was now 10PM. He was sheltered under several blankets, the only sound in the room was the faint talking on the television. When Joe & Scotty had tried to contact him a couple hours before, he'd told them that he wasn't feeling well; something about food poisoning. He couldn't really remember what he'd said being that his mind was full of fear for what could happen to him tonight.

Even though he felt secure that no one could get in, he wasn't so sure about Taker. Taker had ways; creepy, magical ways. Phil feared that despite his efforts, keeping Taker out was not going to be so easy. Feeling drowsy, he allowed himself to close his eyes. He figured he'd just rest them for a bit, but he wouldn't go to sleep just in case. Soon his body relaxed deeper into the coils of the mattress as he'd fallen asleep.

**********

The dark figure walked around to the side of the bed. Crouching down, emerald greens stared into the angelic, pale features of Phil Brooks. A smirk crossed his lips as he gently brushed back strands of onyx hair that blanketed his pet's cheek. Standing, he slowly pulled back the sea of blankets, revealing that only a simple pair of boxer-briefs clothed the delicate skin. His grin grew wider as he ran his fingers from Phil's neck down to his feet.

_'This is going to be a good night, indeed...'_


	7. Chapter 7

Phil woke up feeling cold. He looked over at the window, noticing that it was still closed. & he had distinctly remembered the heat already being on, since he hadn't turned it off since he'd been home. As he went to move his arm, he realized that he was bound to the bed. Panicking, he looked up to the head board to see that both of his wrists were cuffed to the bed. He looked down to see if his ankles were bound, & was a bit relieved to see that they were not.

He began to whimper as he tried to twist & turn to free himself of the restraints. But his struggle stopped dead in its tracks when he heard foot steps coming toward him. He screeched in horror when the visual of The Undertaker loomed over him. On instinct, he tried to back away, but groaned when he remembered that he wasn't able to move anywhere. 'Taker grinned, the fear in the younger man making him yearn form him more.

"Hello, my pet. I've missed you," he cooed, tracing his index finger along Phil's nose.

"P-Please, Undertaker, don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Phil cried.

"There, there now princess; I'm not going to hurt you. Well, ... not much anyway."

"No, please, please, please, please, don't--"

"Sssh," 'Taker placed his finger to Phil's lips, silencing him. "Pretty, pretty, baby... such fear you have. It only turns me on,... makes me harder,... makes me want that pretty little ass of yours more."

Phil whimpered as his lips were captured by the older man's. Despite his restraints, he tried his best to roll away. But 'Taker grabbed his cock into his large hand, pulling Phil back towards him. Phil whined in pain at the roughness placed on his manhood. He began to shiver violently as his cock was stroked roughly by 'Taker. He tried to think of everything other than what was happening to him in an effort not to let himself get hard.

'Taker pulled away from Phil, he smiled looking over the tear stained cheeks, abused lips & now stiff cock. He licked his lips. Leaning down, he took Phil's length into his mouth, sucking him as hard as he could. Phil writhed in pain; no one had ever sucked him this hard before. & the power of 'Taker's suction was unlike any other pain he'd ever felt. Or so he thought.

'Taker pressed down on Phil's thighs as he continued to suck the younger man. His own cock twitch at the silkiness of the skin under his palms. He then pulled one of his hands from Phil & slipped it into his jeans. He grabbed his cock head roughly, squeezing it until the sticky warmth spilled out of it. He moaned around Phil cock, which caused the smaller man to, unwillingly, cum after 'Taker. 'Taker swallowed all of the seed that oozed from Phil's cock, delighted at the salty sweetness of his pet.

"Oh my pet, you taste so fucking delicious; definitely worth waiting for," he grinned.

"Please, 'Taker, no more, please. Whatever I did to make you mad at me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please, ... d-don't hurt me anymore," Phil cried.

"Oh but baby, we're just getting started."

"No, please, no."

"Oh yes, I have so much that I want to do to you, my pet. & don't worry, after it's all said & done; you're going to have learned to love this. Even moreso, you will have learned to love, & worship me."

As 'Taker spread his legs, & positioned himself at his entrance, Phil began to cry; knowing what was coming next.

'Taker shoved himself roughly into Phil's unprepared hole. The younger man screamed out in a combination of horror & pain. 'Taker just smiled as he pulled all of the way out & slammed back into Phil's body. He repeated these steps, enjoying the the pained look on his pet's face along with the scent of blood in the air. He grabbed Phil's ankles together, pushing the straight-edge vixen's knee's down to his chest. Looking down, he marveled at the blood that covered his cock as he continued to fuck Phil mercilessly.

"'Taker..." Phil whimpered. "I can't... I can't...ow, it hurts so bad...please...stop..."

'Taker ignored the request as he let go of Phil's ankles, grabbing his cock instead. He was ready to come inside of Phil, & he'd be damned if his pet wasn't coming with him. It only took a few strokes for Phil to come over 'Taker's hands, causing him to pass out. 'Taker came only seconds after Phil, & was disappointed to see that Phil hadn't felt as much of him as he had wanted him to.

"It's OK, pet, we'll try again later," he whispered, planting a kiss on Phil's rosy cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

When Phil's eyes finally fluttered open, he sat straight up. He was sweating profusely & was in terrible pain. He was relieved to see that he was no longer bound to his bed. He looked around slowly for any signs of the Deadman; breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't spot the older man.

Ever so carefully he got up & slowly strode over to the bathroom. He stood under the water as his embarrassment & shame trickled down his skin. He whimpered softly when he applied the soapy puff to his anal area to cleanse. '_Great_,' he thought. '_At least now that Taker got what he wanted, I hope this means this is over_.' He felt a little better in that thinking, that is, until his fingers traced the symbol that John had placed on him. All of a sudden he felt nauseated. Not even bothering to turn off the water, he leaned over the toilet & hurled his guts out.

Once he felt he was done, & good enough to get up; he turned the shower off & grabbed the large bottle of Crest mouthwash that sat on the counter. He drank in a large amount, swishing it around until the taste of vomit was clean from his mouth. He grabbed a towel & dried himself off as quick as he could, as his skin started to crawl from the cold. He slid on a pair of boxers & a tshirt & slowly headed down the stairs. It took him longer than usual to get down the small flight, & he let out a pained sigh once he touched the floor. He slowly limped towards the kitchen & his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, pet. Had you taken any longer I was going to come up there & wake you myself-- I've very impatient," Taker smirked, loving the scared expression on Phil's face.

"N-No, y-you-you can't still be here! This is a nightmare!" Phil shouted, pulling at his raven locks. "This can't be fucking happening! It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is, my pet," Taker stated slowly walking up to Phil, who backed away. "You see, pet, you are mine-- mine forever. I'm not going anywhere, I will always be here. & you, ... you will soon learn that you cannot, & will not, breathe without me. You will not eat or sleep without me," Taker leaned down, getting right in Phil's face. "You will not fucking survive without me. & soon, you will learn to accept it, cherish it, & love it. I am your everything now, ... do you understand?" He asked lifting Phil's face to meet his gaze.

Phil shivered at these words & tried to squirm away. Taker realized, grabbing his pet, spinning him around; then pressing his chest against the wall. Phil continued to struggle as he felt Taker ripping his boxers from his body. '_Oh God! Not again! He can't do this to me again. Fuck! I can't take this again. He can't!_'

"Oh but I can," Taker grinned, reading Phil's thoughts. Biting the flesh where his mark was located on Phil's neck as he entered his pet roughly. He reveled in the scream of pain he got in return. Feeling his prey's blood coating his cock, he pushed in & out of Phil with longer, & harder strokes. Phil struggled to keep his balance, as he was beginning to lose the feeling in his legs.

"T-Ta-Taker...please! Please stop! Stop hurting me! I'll be good. I promise I'll be good..." Phil pleaded, his face covered with tears & mucus.

That was all Taker needed to hear before she shot is burning hot load into Phil, before yanking his dick from the smaller man. As Phil began to sank down to the floor, Taker grabbed him by the hair, dragging him over to the couch. Phil curled into a fetal position on the floor as Taker sat looking down at him. He smirked as he again, grabbed the raven locks pulling Phil up so that he was on his knees in front of him. Pushing away the strands covering his face, Taker grabbed a tissue from the coffee table & wiped Phil's face clean. Tossing the waste, he grabbed the back of Phil's neck forcing his his head back to look at him.

"My pet, my pet, my pet... you look so beautiful right now. Your face is just marvelous, my love, & those pretty pouty little lips... I want them around my dick."

"But I--"

"NOW!"

"But I-I don't know how," Phil sobbed not wanting to perform the task.

"Then you'll just have to learn now, won't you?" Taker questioned, his eyes darkening.

"Please, Taker... Mark... don't make me," Phil pleaded.

"Now Phillip, you just told me that you were going to be good. & frankly, I don't think you're being very good right now. In fact, I would classify this as being disobedient. & being disobedient means that you will get punished. You don't want to be punished, pet-- or do you?"

Phil shook his head.

"Then I _suggest _that you do what I told you to do before I have to do something that you will regret later."

Phil stared at the hard organ in front of him. It was still covered with his blood & Taker's cum. He bit his bottom lip as he contemplated what move to make next. He didn't have much time to think as Taker grabbed his hair, causing him to cry out in agony. With that, Taker shoved his massive erection down Phil's throat; shivering a bit at the way Phil's gagging felt around his member.

"Suck it, slut. Do it now."

Phil had no choice. Once Taker loosened his grip on him, he began to do what he thought was how it was supposed to be done. He swallowed around the huge schlong in his mouth, the metallic taste of the blood mixed with the taste of Taker was too much as he pulled his mouth away coughing. Taker smirked knowing his pet couldn't handle his task; but there was no way that he was going to allow him to give up now. Once again, he grabbed Phil's hair, pulling his head down into his lap. When Phil didn't immediately take his cock back into his mouth, he shoved it back in-- prompting more gurgling noises from the younger man.

"All you have to do is make me cum, Phillip. That's all you have to do. & the longer it takes you to do that, the longer this will continue."

'_Oh God_,' Phil thought. '_I'm so fucked_.'


End file.
